


Shiro Haircut Sketch

by Plot_of_Roses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plot_of_Roses/pseuds/Plot_of_Roses
Summary: Drawn in 2016 for Inkfishie





	Shiro Haircut Sketch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkfishie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkfishie/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/31157985@N06/32260982787/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
